<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than life itself by LillyUnova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798133">More than life itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova'>LillyUnova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Hurray for Yoshino taking initiative, M/M, Sorry if this isn't that good haha, The lack of Domestica smut sadness me so I gotta roll up my sleeves and make some food, my first time writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The atmosphere around him turned blazing hot, he wanted to spit out another smart retort but the emotions which were locked inside were fleeing and acted as a wall between himself and Hatori so he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>R-18</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than life itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprisingly enough, this will be the first smut related thing I'll be publishing. Big shoutout to the light novel. Yay for Chaki trying to take initiative haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shiver went down Chiaki’s spine. The back of his neck made contact with the cool window which contrasted with the rest of his flushed body, dull blue eyes bored into his shy flickering orbs. Before he could utter a single word, a deep passionate kiss was shared between the two. Lust filled blue eyes bounced off the window, a hand traveled down to his waist; the other gently grabbed his shoulder, their already passionate kiss deepened. He greedily swallowed the muffled moan of encouragement that came from Chiaki, Hatori relished the flushed cheeks which reflected off the mirror-like window along with the hardness -which was poking his thigh- that taunted him. He reluctantly pulled away when oxygen became scarce, both catching their breaths.</p>
<p>Chiaki was the first to speak up. “W-What was that for?!...”</p>
<p>“I want you Chiaki.” He murmured in the crock of his neck, lathering kisses on the soft flesh. “May I? I want to make love to you.” Chiaki looked up at Hatori’s reflection in astonishment at his question. His lips moved towards his collarbone, his lips hovered over it, teasing the flesh. Lust and arousal was the only thing holding back from consenting, his chest and throat constricted, a kaleidoscope of emotions swirled throughout his head. “S-Sure..” His head hung low, cool hands slithered up his shirt, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.</p>
<p>“What was that?” His deep voice vibrated off the deepest parts of his ear, his earlobe was bitten and a weak whimper was ripped out of his throat. Everytime he tried to voice his inquiry, his throat would only squeeze out a small whimper. To quell the embarrassment which coursed through his veins, his lust filled eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>“W-what…?” Chiaki turned his head towards the editor, a shiver went down his spine. "I said you can do whatever you want." A fraction of his confidence returned to him, those hands that were once secured around his waist lifted up his shirt, his ribs exposed to the eyes of Hatori. Those hands skated across the skin, his movements were nothing but teasing. Frustration and lust clouded his judgement feeling those teasing hands skated across his skin. His mind screamed at him to just do what he wanted to do.</p>
<p>The temperature of the window amplified the vigorous amounts of arousal that was building up deep within him. He felt one of his hands travel down south, a loud moan escaped his lips, feelings a surge of pleasure flow through him. Those teasing hands fondled his member, his clothes acting as a barrier. “Ahh…! N-nnn” His voice was simply music to his ears; all he wanted to do was give him so much stimulation that he would never stop moaning his name. The waves of pleasure flowed through him, his climax quickly approaching. A tiny puddle of pre-cum went almost unnoticed by Hatori as the pace of his hands quickened.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered closed waiting for that wave of ecstasy to wash over him and get onto bigger and better things. All of the sudden, that hand moved away effectively killing that pleasurable wave that he was lusting after. "T-Tori-?” Frustration making itself known. "It isn't fair if you get to come first now isn't it?” He just loved to tease him, what pleasure does he get out of it? “Can you hold it in for me?”</p>
<p>He felt his warm breath on his ear condense into liquid beads, his line of vision turned fuzzy from what was happening. He for the life of him couldn’t understand why the editor remained his normal level headed self during these acts. Was it from his supposed experience? Or does he simply not care. Even when he would say all those things, his indifference simply confused him. At the thought, he started tensing up -along with the continued fondling- why would he not care? After all he’s always the one to initiate any and all sexual acts they participare in. </p>
<p><i>‘Could it be that he wants something new?’</i> The thought was indeed embarrassing but for some reason, he was enticed by it. <i>‘Maybe..I-I should try those things Tori does to me.’</i> The thought of Tori in ecstasy, his brows furrowed as he pleasured him, letting out low moans and groans caused his cheeks to support a nice shade of vermillion.</p>
<p>“Are you thinking about something unnecessary?” His internal monologue was finally broken, a small squeak made its way out of his throat as he felt those strong arms lifted him up into his arms without any care in the world. Chiaki’s arms snaked around his neck securing himself. The door opened, the bits of moonlight leaked into the small immaculate bedroom; he forced himself to prepare to answer his question. His back collided into the bed below, the snow colored sheets somewhat resembled his skin. </p>
<p>His t-shirt and pants were removed with impatience, he planted soft kisses from Chiaki's chest down to the object of Hatori's desires. Chiaki's blye eyes dilated upon feeling his cock being wrapped around his hot caverns. His knuckles turned to the colors of the sheets below as his sinful tongue tongued the slit, his long fingers fondled with his balls. His moans turned louder and louder, holding back be damned. He nuzzled the underside of his member, tracing a vein and shaft. With the events prior to this, he wasn't so surprised to feel his climax come hit him hard and fast. With each exquisite moan that escaped the mangaka mouth he felt  his self control being pushed further and further over the edge.</p>
<p>He didn't want those sweet moans to end, he suddenly made use of his lack of a gag reflex and deep throated his member as some drops of pre-cum to hit his tastebuds. "Nn..Ahh T-tori!~" A sticky white substance filled his mouth and of course, he greedily swallowed every drop of his lover's cum with no complaints. He pulled away from his limp cock, Chiaki took a few moments to catch his breath. After five minutes or so Chiaki stood up, his mind still in a daze and his knuckles grew numb from how hard he was gripping the sheets below. The sensation of his fingertips on his cheek and him muttering his name brought him back into reality -him completely nude his hand on Hatori's belt buckle- Confused blue eyes flickered down to his lover, the sight of those hand on his belt caused fantasies from all those years ago transported him into another world.</p>
<p>“W-well..maybe I should..I should…” Admittedly, the sight of him stumbling over his words with that disarming face of his was nothing but adorable, but the frustrated yell which trailed along immediately killed the arousing atmosphere. “Chiaki?” One of Hatori’s fingers ran through his soft dark brown hair to calm him down. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? We can sto-” He was stopped by the stuttering which followed.</p>
<p>“N-no..! I-I just w-want to…” For whatever reason, that smirk which was situated on his face caused the words that stayed stubbornly in his mouth to flow out of him like a waterfall.</p>
<p>“I-I want to make love to you with my mouth!” His hands covered his mouth after realizing what he had said. A rare smile stretched across his face seeing his lover proposing something this bold. If he was being honest, this exact thing was one of the many fantasies he had about the mangaka. His tongue-tied mouth sucking him off made him suck in a breath as to not abruptly end their erotic moment. What had crossed Chiaki's mind to blurt out those words was the first thing he thought, but his reverie was broken by the sound of Chiaki unbuckling his pants. The tips of his fingers nervously tracing the waistband of his underwear. </p>
<p>His body flushed hearing all kinds of encouragement from his lover helped him with pulling it down, removing his rock hard cock from its confinements. His eyes flickered down, blood rushing down towards his own. He shuffled forward, his fingers running across the heated flesh before his tongue -very hesitantly- replaced his fingers. The tip of his tongue gently sucked on his shaft before slowly tonguing the slit. The moans of encouragement that came out of the editor sent blood rushing to his cock and made him lust for more. His tongue ran across a vein as his hands came up to stimulate his balls, he felt fingers in his hair gently gripping them, moving his head at the pace he assumed Hatori wanted. </p>
<p>The first time in Hatori's adult life, he felt his mind fuzzy and scatterbrained -and from his lover nonetheless!- One of his blue eyes fluttered open and what a magnificent sight that he was met with! Those tightly knitted eyebrows and tightly screwed eyelids showed so much pleasure and it was like that of a beautiful lucid dream. The vibrations echoed off the walls, his heart was beating against his ribcage wanting so desperately to escape. He felt Chiaki pull away but his hands were still providing that stimulation, he had to bite his bottom lip in order to mute the noises that threatened to escape. </p>
<p>“C-close your e-eyes..” Once again the vermillion hue that spread across his cheeks was indeed disarming, just an unknowing glance made his mind go wild. His fingers went from his hair towards his cheeks silently boring his gaze into his as a way of asking him why. “I-It’s embarrassing…” He muttered, turning away, a light chuckle surprised both parties. His eyes twisted close, feeling Chiaki’s hands on his member. His head leaned back down to his cock, those waves of pleasure coming back in full force.</p>
<p>“Ngg...Chiaki..” He groaned feeling the knot unfurl and hot, warm cum shot into his mouth, Chiaki’s blue eyes widened in pure shock feeling his mouth filled to the brim with his lover cum, he felt his stomach twist at the combination of the sweet and somewhat salty liquid. A dull ache bore into his jaw because of the liquid in his mouth so he very reluctantly swallowed it all, his stomach lurched at the disgusting combination of the sweet and salty flavor.</p>
<p>"That was amazing." He whispered, "you were amazing." A passionate kiss was shared between the two, both flavors of cum meld together creating the unique, subtle taste that hit their taste buds. He laid him down on the bed, his confident tongue thrusted inside his mouth leaving no space untouched. The continuous stream of wanton moans that came from the other helped him make his decision whether or not he would speed it up or keep it slow. Breaking the kiss, he laid him down on his back as his attention turned from Chiaki to the bottom drawer, looking for the lube and a condom. With each intake of air, he felt both his nipples and member harden with both excitement and the air around him.</p>
<p>While he waited for the main event to begin, his mind wandered back to the event prior. It was something he couldn't for the life of him imagine such beautiful sounds to come out of the editor's mouth. His fluttering eyelids, flushed face and fluttering chest turned him on beyond belief. How could he get so much pleasure just from sucking his lover's cock? The blood that rushed to his member and the speed at which his heart beat was almost unreal. This relationship was nothing but sexual and romantic firsts for him and that was why it was so noteworthy to him, it was because it was Hatori. The person whom he loves -though that was something he wouldn't say out loud-</p>
<p>He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t register a slick finger circle his puckered hole before entering, the guttural moan that made its way out of his throat was swallowed by irritably light kisses. "Does it feel good Chiaki?" He whispered, his teasingly sweet voice sent his mind into a frenzy. “N-No..Haa!” Why does he have to be so negative?</p>
<p>With a jerk, Chiaki accepted the second finger which moved in a scissoring motion, stretching the small pleasurable opening. The atmosphere around him turned blazing hot, he wanted to spit out another smart retort but the emotions which were locked inside were fleeing and acted as a wall between himself and Hatori so he couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. The very tips of his fingers curled upwards, a surge of ecstasy rushed in and a loud strained moan ripped out of his throat.</p>
<p>“Right here?” Once again he rubbed his prostate as he continued with the scissoring motions. “It feels good, doesn’t it Chiaki.” The mangaka stared up at his lover, obviously not amused at his teasing ways. Hatori nipped at his ear obviously wanting an answer to his question, but his stubborn self held him back from retorting back anything negative. Those fingers suddenly moved away from the ruby red opening, more lube was applied to his leaking member. The sight of his throbbing desire thrusting in and out of his hole could’ve made him bust his load right then and there.</p>
<p>It was an odd thing. He had been with women in the past, he had the normal attraction towards them but that was it. It was just standard attraction. Nothing special or noteworthy about it at all. But it was different when he was with Tori. Even just the thought of the man -wether sexual or not- made a shiver go down his spine and that tingly feeling he had grown accustomed to would slither into his bones.</p>
<p>“Chiaki. I’m going to put it in.” His reverie was finally broken by those words. Once again, his cheeks turned a nice shade of vermillion, his heart drummed in his chest so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if it were to burst out of his chest right then and there. A weak hum was all he could think to reply as he felt his legs being lifted up to his chest and the tip of his member entering him. The light groan that followed made his heart jump to his throat. </p>
<p>His eyes flickered up towards his lover. His eyebrows were furrowed like normal but it wasn’t because he was annoyed or because of internal irritation. No. It was because of him. A wave of distress washed over him feeling his member being encased by his lover. Even he could tell waiting for him was a difficult task.</p>
<p>“Chiaki.” A wavering whisper broke the silence that filled the room, the vibrations with each was filled with heat. “Can I move?” He felt those soft fingertips under his chin and maneuvered him so they were staring intently at each other, their gaze never once wavering.</p>
<p>Chiaki nodded, feeling the tip of his member leaving his hole before shoving it back in, the combination of lube and the countless other times they had sex made it so he can accept Hatori’s member without any sort of complaints. Hatori had a tight grip on his hips as he continued to slowly move in the heavenly warm hole. Chiaki’s moan increased in volume, again, holding back be damned.</p>
<p>With each thrust inside of Chiaki, an angelic moan filled his ears, whatever self control that happened to remain inside was dissolved with each cry of pleasure. His hips bore into him, eventually hitting his prostate with each thrust.</p>
<p>"Chiaki…" he bent down, leaving bruising kisses on his neck before continuing, "call out my name." His mouth hung open, the only thing coming out from it was loud sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p>His vocal cords were attempting to push out the words he wanted him to say, against the constant stream of moans. “Y-Yoshi...Yuki” A light chuckle followed suit as his teasing hands traveled down to his leaking cock, stroking the organ in time to his thrusts.</p>
<p>"Again. Say it again." His raspy voice cut through his sounds of encouragement. "W-why?...Ah! W-why so hard?!" His thrusts increased in speed, that tight grip on his hips remained the same.</p>
<p>"You like it this way huh?" </p>
<p>Chiaki scoffed and behind all the moans, he retorted out "of course no- na!~" Once again, those once waves once small waves of their climax grew in size with each thrust. Their quarrels during their moments of intimacy gave a chance for both men to breathe against the heated atmosphere which enveloped them.</p>
<p>“Yoshiyuki!” Slowly, the waves of his climax grew with each passing second. “Chiaki..” He felt his warm breath hit his ear, his chin leaned on his sweaty shoulder as the vibrations echoed off the walls. ”I love you. I love your voice.” With each word, they shared a light kiss. “I love your body. I love you Chiaki.” It was too much for the blue eyed boy. With each word that came out of his smart mouth and the irregular thrusts from the other overwhelmed him. The wave finally crashed over him and with one more thrust, he was done. Hot, sticky cum sprayed out of his member with a high pitched mewl, a flash of white scattered across his vision for a hot minute. The bedsheets were covered with their sweat and cum as he rode the waves of pleasure. Chiaki finally allowed his upper body to rest on the now dirtied sheets feeling him move inside of him.</p>
<p>Finally Hatori pulled out, reveling in clear pearls of his cum dribbled out of his hole. His head rested on the crock of his neck, lathering feather light kisses on the piece of flesh. Chiaki's eyes succumbed to the fatigue and fluttered closed feeling thoroughly loved and fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>